I'm Back for my Revenge, Hitachiin's
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Hiromi was another girl to fall for one of their traps in middle school. She was the first girl to threaten them. And now she is back for her revenge on the Hitachiin's. Will the she ever be able to forgive them? Or will her hatred cause her to go to far?
1. Im Back, So Be Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school host club! But I will own the OC's!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I love you so much. I admire you for the way you don't care what anyone else says about you. You have to be the most mysterious boy in our class, even more mysterious than Kaoru. I would love to explain this further. So meet me at the garden at 3:00 so I can talk to you. I'm looking forward to it._

_Love, Anonymous_

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin looked at the note once again and smirked. It was 2:58 and the girl wasn't there yet. They watched from a high window and ran their fingers through their bowl cut hair. They hated their hair this way, but their mother said it was either this or dressing like a girl again._

"_What number is this now?" Kaoru asked his older brother._

"_27." Hikaru said. This was the 27__th__ girl to write a love note to them this year. The clock struck 3 and the boys looked outside. There she was._

"_Hey, she's here." Hikaru said._

"_Oh, yeah. You ready?" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and the twins started to walk outside. Kaoru hid behind a bush and Hikaru proceeded to walk over to the girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her skin looked so delicate and fragile, that it looked like if you touched it, it would shatter._

"_I'm sorry; I hope you weren't waiting long."_

"_Hikaru," the girl said._

"_Sorry but I am Kaoru, I read your letter." The girl gasped and sighed._

"_You must have gotten my desk confused with Hikaru's." The girl looked disappointed._

"_But, do you think that you could like me instead?" The girl gasped once again._

"_I should confess to be honest, I always thought that you were really cute, and besides Hikaru has a crush on someone else. So what do you say?" The girl thought for a moment and came to a conclusion._

"_Well, sure, I guess." The girl said and Hikaru smirked._

"_I see then, HEY KAORU SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE WITH YOU INSTEAD!" Hikaru yelled to his twin from behind the bush. Kaoru stood up and reviled himself._

"_Wait a minute, so you are Hikaru?" the girl said looking a bit confused._

"_This is getting old; you girls just keep falling for it." Hikaru said running his fingers through his hair once again._

"_You jerk, why are you so mean!" the girl said now getting furious and tears in her eyes._

"_No, you're the one who's mean." Hikaru said glaring at her. The girl looked up to both twins._

"_You're okay with either of us. Really, who do you think you are?" Hikaru said holding the note in front of her face._

"_Sure you're cute, but you're also really dumb, you have the lowest grades in our class. If you want to date us, you need to be smarter." Kaoru said, not an ounce of kindness in his voice._

"_And next time you write a love letter make it good." They both said and tore the letter to shreds right in front of her. The girl started crying once again._

"_By saying you will take either of us," Kaoru said._

"_You really don't want either of us." Hikaru finished. The girl stopped crying and looked at both of them._

"_You jerks. I will get you back for this and you will regret ever breaking my heart!" the girl said and kicked them both in the shins before she ran off. The twins winced in pain. A girl has never hit them before and a girl has also never sworn revenge on them. The twins looked at each and laughed anyways. I mean it's not like they will see her again. She was supposed to move away soon to Australia and then they would never see her again. They walked away and left the torn note on the ground._

~~~0o00o0~~~

I was that girl. Hiromi Sashimi. I was the girl that sworn revenge and I was the girl that dared kick the twins. I am the girl that looks back on it and regrets writing that stupid note in the first place. Every time I think about it I get knots in my stomach and my hands automatically clench into fists. Those damn twins. I hate them so much.

"Ms. Sashimi, we have arrived at Ouran." My limo driver said. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the limo.

"Have a nice day." The limo driver said and drove away. I twirled my black hair that was in a French braid around my finger. I got a lot of strange looks walking into the school. Was it because people recognized me from middle school? Or was it because I'm wearing the boy's uniform? I refused to wear that yellow cupcake with sleeves. I walked down the halls looking for my room. Room 1-A, the smart people class. I used to be dumb, but after my encounter with the twins that day and when they called me dumb, I refused to let anything they say about me be true. I studied really hard and did all my homework and I guessed it paid off. As I was looking for my classroom, I heard someone scream my name from behind me. I turned around to find a blue haired girl pounce on me. I immediately knew who it was and smiled. It was my best friend Minami Takayayo. I had known her since elementary school and she has been my best friend ever since. After I moved, we decided to keep in touch, so it wasn't weird to see her or anything. Minami had dark blue hair and black eyes. The funny thing was that it was all natural. Another thing that was funny was the coincidence. I had black hair and blue eyes and she was the complete opposite of me. We would sometime joke about this and make everyone think we were sisters or something. They were such idiots to believe that.

"Hiromi, your back!" Minami said getting off of me and helping me up.

"I told you I would be back for high school!" I said.

"I know, I just didn't think you meant freshman year."

"Well here I am!"

"I know! I couldn't be happier! Anyways what class so you have? I am in 1-B!"

"Crap, I'm in 1-A!" Minami looked at me confused. I explained how I got smarter and she nodded her head, her way of saying she understood. Then she froze for a minute and sighed lovingly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Hitachiin twins are coming this way! I think they are in your class too!" I smirked deviously and turned around. There they were. The two rudest red-headed boys in the world. I had hated to admit it, but they actually looked better than they did in middle school. I turned around and formed a devious plan. At the right time, I pulled my foot out and tripped both twins. They fumbled to the ground and I smiled. Minami looked at me surprisingly. I knelt down in front of them.

"Oops, sorry my bad. But you two do deserve it. It's nice to see you again Hitachiin's." I got close to their faces and whispered in their ears.

"I said I would get my revenge and this is just the beginning."

**End.**

**This is a new story Im starting because Im bored. So tell me what you think in a rev****iew! I will post next chapter once I get 4-5 reviews!**


	2. You Forgot Your Phone

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Ouran because if I did then I wouldn't be spending my time making fan fictions.**

**Let the story continue….**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"The Hitachiin twins are coming this way! I think they are in your class too!" I smirked deviously and turned around. There they were. The two rudest red-headed boys in the world. I had hated to admit it, but they actually looked better than they did in middle school. I turned around and formed a devious plan. At the right time, I pulled my foot out and tripped both twins. They fumbled to the ground and I smiled. Minami looked at me surprisingly. I knelt down in front of them._

_"Oops, sorry my bad. But you two do deserve it. It's nice to see you again Hitachiin's." I got close to their faces and whispered in their ears._

_"I said I would get my revenge and this is just the beginning."_

~~~0o00o0~~~

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and how do you know our names?" Kaoru demanded. I just smiled.

"I'm shocked you don't remember me…" I said in a sly tone. Minami tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hiromi, what's going on?" she asked me. I guess a light bulb went off in the twins head when Minami said my name.

"Hiromi," Hikaru said.

"Sashimi?" Kaoru finished. I nodded.

"You're the girl, the one back in middle school who kicked us in the shins and swore revenge on us! I thought you moved to Australia!" Hikaru said.

"Yes I did, but I came back and now I'm staying till graduation, so you're going to see a lot of me." I said still keeping a smirk on my face.

"You don't know who you're messing with, Sashimi." They both said. I walked up to them and put my face as close to them as possible without our faces actually touching.

"I think I do. I understand your little games now and how they are played. I think you should worry more about yourselves Hitachiin's." I said and grabbed Minami's arm.

"Come on lets go." I said and Minami followed. The twins were still in the hallway.

"I bet she is in class 1-D, knowing how stupid she is." They both said and laughed the whole way to class. When they opened the door, they found me sitting in the seat directly behind Hikaru.

"What is she doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought she was dumb?" Hikaru whispered. I could overhear them and walked up to the twins once again.

"Remember, you called me dumb. I wasn't going to let anything you say about me be true. So I worked hard and here I am." I said.

"Shit." They both said.

~~~0o00o0~~~

I was working hard, writing as fast as I could. I aimed to be the smartest person in the class. But from what I heard, it wasn't going to happen. There was this guy named Haruhi Fujioka, who apparently, was a commoner honor student. I had nothing against commoners unlike everyone else at this school. I thought commoners were smart and good people. I liked commoners more than I liked the heir's and heiress's at this school. So when I met Fujioka, I was pleased to be in his presence.

"Hey, your Hiromi right?" Fujioka asked kneeling beside me. She looked a little girly, but hey, genetics you know?

"Yes I am, you must be the honor student Haruhi Fujioka. It is nice to meet you Fujioka."

"Please, call me Haruhi." I smiled. I knew I was going to like this guy… or girl… or transgender… or tranny? Either way I liked him. I and Haruhi were talking until we were rudely interrupted by the two people I despised the most.

"Haruhi, why are talking to this idiot?" Hikaru said pointing to me.

"What are you talking about she is second in our class. She is no idiot." Haruhi said defending me. The twins looked surprise.

"I said I wouldn't let anything you said about me back then be true." I said tapping my pencil.

"Back then?" Haruhi said confused.

"It's a long story, I will explain later." I said.

"Ok, hey you want to go to this club I'm in after school?" Haruhi asked. The twins shivered. They knew what club she was talking about.

"What kind of club?" I asked.

"A host club, the twins are in it too."

"You mean like prostitution?" Haruhi laughed.

"No not really, it is just making girls happy."

"Hmm… sure I guess."

"You do realize are in this club as well." The twins chimed in, probably wanting to persuade me not to come, but it isn't going to work.

"I know that is my favorite part." I said with a sly smile. I had already had a plan for what I was going to do.

_**Hikaru P.O.V**_

Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hiromi and I all walked to the club. Hiromi was explaining why she hated us so much to Haruhi and every once in a while Haruhi would look disappointed in us and even shake her head in disappointment.

"How could you guys be so mean to girls?" Haruhi asked.

"We changed." Kaoru and I said. Hiromi scoffed.

"I don't see that much of a change." She said rolling her eyes. She was really getting on my nerves. I mean cant she just let go of the past? Why wouldn't she let go? I need to ask her.

"Hiromi, I forgot to tell you, you left your phone in the classroom." I said smirking. Hiromi patted herself down. I didn't know she actually forgot it. I am better than I thought. Hiromi groaned and glared at me.

"You're coming back with me since you just let it stay in there and didn't tell me." She said turning around. I followed and we both went into the classroom. After she walked in, I closed the door behind me, locked it, and put the key in my back pocket. She grabbed her phone and pushed me out the way to the door. She struggled trying to get it open.

"Open this door!" she yelled at me.

"Not until you tell me why you won't get over what happened in middle school. I mean, the other girls have."

"I am not the other girls. I don't want to tell you why I still hate you until you open this door." I sighed and walked up to the door. I already knew her plan. When I opened the door she was going to sprint out. I opened the door and she did just as expected. But I also had a plan. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. I had her by the waist and she was still struggling. She elbowed me in the stomach and kicked me in the shins. Just like old times. When I fell to the ground, I extended my leg and tripped her to the ground. She fell and her dress went up revealing her underwear. I covered my eyes but still looked from time to time through my fingers. I'm a guy, what can I say? While I was thinking about… thoughts… I saw Hiromi getting up to run again. I wasn't going to let her go so easily. I popped back up and tackled her by the waist. We both blacked out for a second. When I opened my eyes, I had her pinned on the ground in an awkward position. It looked like rape. I had both her wrists pinned next to her head and I kept her legs under control by sitting on her stomach and putting my legs behind me so that they draped of her legs. I had a light blush and remembered who I had pinned. No need to blush over her.

"Tell me why you still hate us." I said looking in her eyes. I never noticed how blue they were. Like the deep part of the ocean. It reminded me of the time me and Kaoru walked the pier with our parents. It was so beautiful and warm outside. I remember looking at the ocean and never seeing it that way except only once. It was rare to see that type of color. Her hair as well, as dark as the night. It was shiny and long, which meant she took good care of it. I now remember why Kaoru and I…

"Excuse me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiromi spoke.

"What?"

"Could you get off of me… like NOW." I stood up and got off. I was prepared for her to run again, but to my surprise she didn't. She just brushed off her dress.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, ok if youre sure."

"I am sure."

"Ok where do I begin…"

**End.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**This time I wont 5-6 reviews… so lets hop we can do that **


	3. Why I Hate You Her Crush On Kyoya!

I realized I said Hiromi was wearing the boy's uniform and then I said she was wearing a dress. I can be a real idiot sometimes… anyways Hiromi is now and forever wearing the boys uniform. Sorry if anyone was confused!

I don't own Host Club! But I do own Hiromi…

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"Do you really want to know?" she asked. I nodded._

_"Well, ok if you're sure."_

_"I am sure."_

_"Ok where do I begin…"_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"It was I think a Tuesday about 2-3 years ago… I was hanging out with Minami and my sister. We were in middle school but my sister, Rachel, was in her first year of high school. We were talking about boys and Rachel told me she had a crush on this guy named Mori."

"Hey, I know Mori!" Hikaru said interrupting. I glared at him.

"Good, you want a cookie? Now let me continue…" Hikaru glared back and let me continue.

"Anyways, Minami was talking about how she liked Tamaki Suoh. I wasn't shocked everyone had a crush on him. Then they asked me. Back then, I didn't really know what a crush was. So I told them no one. They didn't believe me so I said a random name. I told them Kyoya Ootori even though he was a year older than me. Minami was freaking out because she heard that Kyoya and Tamaki were spending time together. She started saying crazy stuff like having a double wedding and having our kids at the same time. Rachel then stopped Minami and told us something that was very shocking. She mentioned you and Kaoru. She said that you guys had a slight crush on me and that she heard you guys talking about me in a classroom when you thought you were all alone."

**Hikaru P.O.V**

I froze when I heard her say that. It was true that Kaoru and I had an attraction to her back then. Now I remember! Her sister must have been the one we thought was listening in on our conversation. I felt a blush coming on but I tamed it.

"Oh yeah…"

**Hiromi P.O.V**

"Yeah, anyways when I heard that, my body was hot and I felt tense. I actually had a slight attraction to you guys back then…

_Flashback Mode_

_Hiromi walked over to the Hitachiin's._

"_Hello Hikaru and Kaoru." Both boys stared at her for a while. Was she talking to them? One of the cutest girls in class?_

"_Hi…" the boys said back mumbling. Hiromi realized they were looking at a game she was familiar with on their laptop._

"_You guys playing 'Kill Death 2'?" she said sweetly._

"_You know this game?" Hikaru said._

"_Yes, my name is right there." She said pointing to the top that read her name and #1. The twins gazed at her name._

"_You're the number one player?"Kaoru said._

"_No way…"_

"_Yes way. When you only have one friend, you have a lot of free time…" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief. How can a girl like her only have one friend? Just then Minami came up._

"_Hey Hiromi!" Minami said jumping on her back. Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused._

"_This is my one friend." Hiromi said picking the girl off of her. They looked at Minami then at Hiromi._

"_Are you guys like cousins or sisters or something? You look alike but at the same time you don't…" Hikaru said. Back then Minami was meaner than Hiromi._

"_Does that make since to you at all? Idiots…"_

"_What did you say!?" Hikaru yelled. Hiromi separated the two. She put her hand on both of their shoulders to separate them. Hikaru freaked out._

"_What the hell? Don't touch me!" Hikaru said grabbing her hand and throwing it down to her side. She winced in pain for a while._

"_What the hell! Don't touch her you anti-social freak!"Minami yelled. Just as Kaoru was going to say something Hiromi spoke._

"_No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have touched him like that. I was out of line, sorry." Hiromi said while grabbing Minami's wrist._

"_Come on, I don't think we should bother them anymore." Hiromi said. While she was leaving she turned around and said…_

"_I see you guys are number 5 on the list. Maybe one day you will surpass me. We should make a game out of that. If you can surpass me, I will leave you guys alone. If you can't, then you have to become my friend. Good luck!" She said with a smile and walked out. Hikaru and Kaoru watched their crush walk out the door._

"_Should we play the game?" Kaoru asked his twin._

"_Yeah, for her." Hikaru said._

**Regular P.O.V (Hiromi)**

I thought back at that moment and smiled to myself. I looked at Hikaru and I can tell he was thinking about the same thing.

"So you hate us because we hurt your arms?"

"No, it was what happened after we became secret friends."

"Secret friends? Oh yeah. Kaoru and I didn't want people to know we were your friends. We didn't want people to think we were approachable."

"When I think back on it, I was pretty stupid. You guys were too ashamed to say I was your friend. You guys didn't care for me at all." I said quietly. Then I realized what I said.

"But why would I care? It's not like I ever wanted people to know we were friends."

"That's a lie and you know it." Hikaru said. I stared at him.

"I remember you saying back then, that you wanted us to be public friends. But we said no because we didn't want people to know we were friends with a dumb person like you. We insulted you and you still stayed our friend and you didn't even get mad when we said it. You smiled. I guess that was something we liked about you." I sighed.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyways you still want to know why I hate you. Right?" Hikaru nodded.

"Ok well, it was when I was talking with my sister and Minami and it was after my sister told me you and Kaoru liked me. I was happy back then because I started to like you guys too. Then about a month later, we became good friends, even somewhat best friends. That is when I wrote the note. So I the reason I hate you still is because you took away my love and our friendship. You treated me like any other girl. Like I was nothing to you and we were never friends. You acted like you didn't care about my feelings and I guess you didn't."

"That's not true. We did care after you left to live in Australia, Kaoru and I would regret letting a good friend like you go almost every day. We did care"

"Then why did you do what you did."

"For a laugh, a joke pretty much." That angered me. They did it for a joke?! I stood up and walked over to Hikaru. I drew my hand back and slapped him across the face. When I see Kaoru, I'm doing the same thing. Hikaru held his cheek in shock. I blew up.

"My feelings are nothing to joke about! I thought that you guys just didn't like me back. But to know that you did and you still did it just for a laugh?! That is cruel on so many levels! You let our friendship go for a fucking laugh!? I never thought this was possible but I hate you even more now!" I walked over to the door and kicked it open. I turned back to Hikaru.

"Don't want to be late to your stupid little club do you? Come on." I said walking out the door as Hikaru lead me to Music Room #3. When he opened the door, I caught many rose petals in my hand and held my breath from the smell in that place.

"Welcome." 5 boys and Haruhi said (I wasn't ready to call him a boy or a girl, I was still confused). I looked at all the boys. I remember Tamaki and Kyoya. How can I not? It was my fake crush and Minami's real one. Whenever I see Kyoya's face, my stomach turns into knots. My idiot sister told Kyoya, back then, that I liked him. I hope he doesn't remember that. Just then, Kyoya walked up to me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't one of my admirers." He said.

Crap, he remembers.

**End.**

**Well know you guys know why she still hates him and now Kyoya is starting to remember things Hiromi would rather forget. What's going to happen next? P.S. sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Can I get 4-5 more reviews? Thanks!**


	4. Halloween Special!

**Halloween Special!**

**Remember, this is just a special, so anything that happens in this won't affect the story!**

**~~~0o00o0~~~**

I woke up that morning sighing. It was Halloween. The worst holiday ever. Who invented that stupid holiday anyway? What are we even celebrating? Well, all I know is that Ouran Academy gets into it. Our class 1-A, had to choose something to do during the Halloween festival. Somebody suggested a café with the girls in costumes as waitresses. All the guys agreed and since there are more boys than girls in our class, I'm forced to dress up. Then they said all the boys get a girl of their choice and they said the boy would choose the costume she was going to wear. Haruhi said he was going to sit this one out, making some girls upset. Everyone was getting chosen but me, so I thought I was free. Boy was I wrong. Those two pumpkin colored hair twins chose me. After a long discussion between Hikaru and Kaoru, they chose I would be a blue fairy. It sounded like a good idea…

*At School*

"No way in hell am I wearing that!" I yelled.

"Come on, it's cute!" They both said.

product/rb-fantasy-fairy-adult-md/

(too see it you have to enter it in google and click the first link)

"It's cute to you perverts, but not to me!"

"Perverts? We are not!"

"Whatever, there is no way I'm wearing that." Just then Minami came up.

"Hey guys, what's-"she stopped after she saw the dress.

"Let's get Minami's opinion. Minami what do you think of it?" I said positive that she would say no. I was wrong.

"I love it! It's so cute! Put it on right now!" Minami said taking the dress from the twins and pushing me into a nearby closet to change.

"Minami, what the hell was that!?"

"Just put it on, it's cute!"

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"No!" Minami started fake crying. I knew she was faking but it always worked on me.

"Fine…" I said under my breath. Minami smiled.

"Yay!" she said and left the closet so I could change. After about 5 minutes, I came out. Minami was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru. Everyone else in the host club was there too. Great…

I shut the door and everyone turned their heads. Minami smiled big and jumped on me.

"You look so cuttteeee!" she said rocking.

"See we have good taste!" the twins said.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey said and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Are these real?" Tamaki said touching my wings.

"Of course not, you idiot!" I said. He made a sad face and went to a corner.

"She called me an idiot…." Tamaki muttered to himself. I sighed and faced everyone else.

"Actually, they are real." Kyoya said.

"Wait makes you so sure?" I said. Before I knew it, Kyoya picked me up and threw me off the top floor.

"KYOYA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Haruhi screamed.

"Wait for it." Kyoya said. I don't know how I did it but, I was flying. I was actually flying!

"Whoo-hoo this is fun!" I said doing circles in the air.

"How did you know they were real?" Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"Instinct…" he said. Kaoru gave him a confused look and then walked back to Hikaru. I flew back to everyone else and landed.

"That was amazing!" I said. Everyone smiled. I remembered something.

"Oh crap, I got to go to class before the café opens! See you later guys." I said flying away. While I was flying people were staring. I couldn't blame them. If I saw a girl flying, I would stare too. I arrived at the classroom just in time. Everyone was in costume. Everyone was wearing something short. Ugh… boys.

*2 hours later*

Business was booming. Besides having to kick some people out because they were being complete pervs, it was fun. I started flying home. I couldn't wait to show my sister my wings. While I was flying home, I was snatched by someone covered in black. They threw me in a bag and put me in a car. As I was screaming and gasping for oxygen, I heard familiar voices. It sounded like… Tamaki? No, Mori? No, Haruhi? No, Kyoya? No, it was Hikaru and Kaoru! Those sneaky bastards. I used my nails to scratch myself out. They turned around and screamed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, we thought it would be funny!"

"Take me home… NOW!" I demanded. They turned the car around and went full speed towards my house. I was hitting Kaoru on top of the head, yelling at Hikaru saying the longer he took the harder I would hit Kaoru. This made him speed up and I got to my house in record time. I hit Hikaru on top of the head extremely hard before I got out. I walked in the house and sat on my bed. I got out a notebook and went to the last page.

'_They did it again. They haven't done that in a while, not since 8__th__ grade…'_

This is why I hate Halloween. Bad memories of the twins and me were driving around in the neighborhood, scaring kids that were smaller than us. I was so mean back then… I got to go find those twins. I jumped out the window and flew outside. The sight shocked me. 2 twins. In my driveway. Dead. Blood everywhere.

"What happened?" I felt tears coming from my eyes. Who would do this? I heard footsteps behind me and saw two girls behind me. They were both in my class I think. All I know about them is that they have a huge crush on the twins. I took a double take on them. They were both bloody and they had knifes in their hands. They didn't kill the twins, did they?

"You stood in the way of our boys…" The one with the brown said.

"So we had to get rid of them…" The one with the black hair said.

"If we can't have them no one can." They both said and threw their knives at me. I ducked just in time. They killed the twins? Even though they loved them. For some reason it made me upset. I grabbed the two knives and lunged it at them when they turned around. They fell to the ground and blood started to flow.

Great… now I have 4 dead people in my driveway… I flew back in the house. In the kitchen, my sister was cooking.

"Hey what happened to you?" she said regarding the blood on my clothes.

"I killed two people who killed two other people." I said with a straight face and walked upstairs. My sister had a shocked face and dropped everything she was holding. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"God, I hate Halloween."

**End.**

**I know it wasn't that good but I promised a Halloween special before Halloween was over… **

**Anyways remember, this does not affect the story at all!**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


	5. Punishment

…**.**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 3 MONTHS! I FEEL LIKE WRITING A WRITTEN APOLOGY TO ALL OF YOU!**

**But aint nobody got time fo dat…**

**SO HOW ABOUT I MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY UPDATING!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Well, if it isn't one of my admirers." He said._

_Crap, he remembers._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"You were one of Kyoya's admirers?! You had a crush on mommy?! Then I'm pretty sure you want to request him!" A ditzy blonde said to me spinning me around. Tamaki Suoh. He was always a creep to me. I pushed him off of me and went to a little emo corner, talking about how girls don't love him anymore.

"I just came here to walk Haruhi…." I said.

"So you like the natural type?" Tamaki said, apparently out of his depression.

"No not real-"I was cut off by Tamaki… again.

"Then maybe you like the little devil type?" Tamaki said pointing to the twins. I agree, they are the devil but no one should be attracted to the devil. I shook my head furiously.

"Ok maybe you like the boy Lolita type or the silent type?" now he pointed to Honey and Mori. Sure the two were attractive, or in Honey's case down right adorable, but those two weren't really my type.

Wait… why am I even thinking about this?!

Either way I shook my head no. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Then maybe you want me, the princely type." Tamaki said cupping my chin. I slapped his hand away.

"No thank you." I said blandly.

"Well, you have to choose somebody, my dear!" Tamaki said. I looked over all of them again and made my choice.

"I choose… to go home." I said walking out the door. I originally came to embarrass the twins and mess with them, but it wasn't worth it if I had to stay with Mr. Happy Go Lucky AKA Tamaki over here.

"Wait!" a voice yelled out to me. I turned back around to see Haruhi walking up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Listen, I know these guys are a little… strange but they are good guys." Haruhi said. I nodded my head. I know these guys pretty well. I had been going to school with them for a couple years; I know what they are like.

"I know they are but I really should go home. Madam and Sir don't know where I am." I said.

"Madam and Sir?" Haruhi asked looking a little confused.

"Mother and Father… I'm not allowed to call them Mom or Dad, it's against the rules." I said silently. Now that I think about it… that's pretty sad. Haruhi had a pitiful look on her face. Great, now she feels bad for me…

"Well I got to go before Sir calls the bodyguards to find me. Good bye Haruhi!" I said and walked out the door. I could still feel Haruhi staring at me in sadness but I ignored it. As I walked outside, I saw at least 5 bodyguards outside. Great, Sir already called them. The bodyguards approached me and one of them picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked to the limo and placed me inside. Inside, where Sir and Madam. I gulped.

"Where have you been?!" Sir yelled at me.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Madam also yelled at me. I got down on my knees and hung my head low.

"I apologize, Sir and Madam." I said in a quiet voice.

"Raise your head, child." Sir said. Yes, they call me child. They have never called me by actual name. I slowly raised my head.

"If you are gone without us knowing again, you will receive the worst punishment available." Sir said that last part darkly. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said.

"As punishment this time, you will walk home. Enjoy your 18 mile walk." He said and the door opened again. I held back a sigh and got out of the car. The limo drove away as soon as I got out. I let out my sigh and started walking.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ugh… my feet were killing me. It was around seven o'clock, which meant I had been walking for about three hours. Plus it was getting really dark. I could hardly see what was in front of as I walked. I think I only walked about 8 miles. Another 10 to go… I'll never make it home before midnight at least. Just when I was about to give up, A limo pulled up from behind me. Maybe it was Sir? The window rolled down and I frowned.

"Hiromi, is that you?" Hikaru said through the window. They are the last people I want to see, especially when I'm like this.

"What are you two doing here?" I said.

"Just watching you wear out your feet." Hikaru said chuckling.

"And we just finished our host club meeting. What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm just doing punishment for being late, it has nothing to do with you, and so you can go." I said and tried to walk but my feet were telling me to stop abusing them. I didn't listen to them and I guess as punishment, I twisted my foot and the pain made me fall to the ground. I rubbed my feet and I felt as if I was going to cry. Just then, I heard the Hitachiin's limo door open and looked up to see Hikaru extending his hand towards me.

"Need some help?" he asked. I hesitated but then I decided to let my hate for him go and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and carried me bridal style to the limo. He put in the limo next to Kaoru, while Kaoru told the driver to go to my estate. As we were driving, my feet started to feel better.

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru." I said quietly but just loud enough so that they can hear me. They gave a slight smile.

"No problem, but you will owe us for this." Hikaru said. I should have known there was a catch.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You will be our maid/dog/toy." Kaoru said. That's a lot of things to be…

"Excuse me?" I said making sure I heard him right.

"Pretty much, you will do anything we say and do whatever we tell you without arguing." Hikaru said explaining what was already self-explanatory.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Ten weeks." Kaoru said. TEN WEEKS?!

"That's way too long!" I said protesting.

"A week for each mile you don't have to walk home." Hikaru said. How did they know about that?

Finally, I had arrived home without even noticing. I climbed out of the door after thanking the twins and walked up to the front door.

So know I'm the twins personal slave… kill me now.

**End.**

**Again sorry for not updating! I'll try to update more often! I promise!**

**I will update once I get some reviews!**


	6. Awkward Dreams and Awkward Maids

**Hey I'm going to just start the chapter right away. And oh yeah people have been asking me what Hiromi, Minami, and Rachel (Hiromi's sister) look like so what they look like is on my profile. **

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Ten weeks." Kaoru said. TEN WEEKS?!_

_"That's way too long!" I said protesting._

_"A week for each mile you don't have to walk home." Hikaru said. How did they know about that?_

_Finally, I had arrived home without even noticing. I climbed out of the door after thanking the twins and walked up to the front door._

_So know I'm the twins personal slave… kill me now_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_Aren't you happy to be our dog?" Kaoru said petting my head. I slowly nodded._

"_Good, that means you have to let us do whatever we want to you." Hikaru said moving close to my face. He forcibly smashed his lips onto mine and before I knew it, I was kissing him._

"_Hikaru, don't hog her all to yourself!" Kaoru said peeling me away from his twin and kissing me. What was going on?_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

I woke up sweating and panting. I jumped out of bed and realized I sweat through my shirt. It was Saturday and school was off. It was 10:00 a.m. when my sister bust in through my door.

"Hiromi, phone for you. And you're all sweaty." Rachel said holding the phone.

"No really?" I said sarcastically and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, why were you all sweaty?" the voice said. I didn't even ask who it was.

"I had this awkward dream about the Hitachiin brothers. Wait, who is this?" I heard silence and then slight laughing.

"It's Hikaru." Shit…

"Oh…"

"What is this dream you had?" I heard Kaoru say in the background.

"It was nothing…" I said awkwardly.

"You are our dog now, so tell us what it was." Hikaru said and I could tell he was smiling.

"I just had this dream that I actually was a dog and I was literally your dog… so yeah."

"You're lying." Damn… they could tell.

"What do you guys want?" I said changing the subject.

"We need you to come over."

"Why?"

"You're our maid and we need you to do maid things."

"Don't you already have maids?"

"Yeah but you're our personal maid so we need you." I sighed. I am in debt to them… I guess I have no choice.

"Fine I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Ok and come in sweats… we already have a uniform for you." I heard both of them snicker. This can't be good. I hung up the phone and walked out of the room to the huge hallway. I hate this house. Everyone else has mansions but we freaking live in a castle. Yes, a castle. It's about 30 minutes from the city and I hate it. I feel like a puffy, pretty princess. Well that's actually half right. Why am I thinking about this right now? I have to get ready!

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and hair and went back to my room. I put on sweat pants and a hoodie and put my hair in a ponytail. I slipped on tennis shoes and left the room. I bumped into Rachel on the way.

"Hey Rachel, can you drive me to the Hitachiin's estate? I would have a servant do it but I don't want mom and dad to know I'm leaving until they realize I'm gone."

"Oh is one of them your boyfriend~?" she said grinning. I scoffed.

"Hell no. It's complicated. Can you drive me?"

"Sure, let's go." Rachel and I walked out of the door without being bothered. Rachel said that if Mom and Dad ask where I am, she would say I'm at school getting extra education. I climbed into the front seat of the SSC Ultimate Aero and we drove off. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"We're here." Rachel said stopping the car in front of the mansion.

"Thanks sis!" I said before climbing out and knocking on the front door. A maid opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Sashimi, we have been expecting you." I smiled lightly and walked into the mansion.

"The young masters are upstairs, please follow me." She said. We walked up about four flights of stairs until we were finally at the study the twins were in. The maid knocked on the door and Kaoru opened the door almost immediately.

"Oh, Hiromi, you're here. Come on in." he said while doing a little devilish smirk. I was a little scared. I had no one to save me either. The maid was already long gone. I hesitantly walked in and saw Hikaru sitting on the desk with a piece of clothing.

"Before we start, here put this on." Hikaru said shoving the clothing at me. Of course, a maids outfit. Why am I not surprised?

"Right here? In front of you guys?" I asked.

"We'll close our eyes…maybe." Kaoru said smirking.

"There is no way in hell I'm changing in front of you two pervs!" I said.

"You are our maid, so you have to do what we tell you to." Hikaru pointed out. Oh I see… I hatched I plan.

"Ok fine." I said taking off my tennis shoes. The twins looked shocked.

"Wait, you're actually going to do it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, if I have to." I said unzipping my hoodie.

"You don't have the guts." Hikaru said a little nervously.

"I don't?" I said gripping the end of my shirt and slowly started to pull it up.

"Ok, ok we're leaving!" the twins said covering their eyes and blushing while leaving. Once the left, I slightly laughed. I knew that was going to work. I changed into the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I look like one of those sluttish maids that everyone knows only got the job because she was good looking. I sighed and opened the door. The twins were outside waiting.

"Nice…" they both said. Was I just over here to play dress up or something?

"Ok what do you guys want?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to see you in the uniform." Hikaru said. Are you serious?

"Oh and we want to know about the dream."

"I-I already told you about it."

"Yeah…but you were lying. Tell us the actual dream." I gulped and started to become worried. Just as I was about to say something.

"Hiromi!" a booming voice said from behind the twins. They both turned around and I looked over their shoulders. My eyes grew wide.

"Sir…Madam…" I said. They looked furious.

"These are your parents?" Kaoru asked. I nodded. I heard Madam's heels clicking towards me. I felt a gush of air and a hand hit my cheek hard and almost knocked me over. She slapped me. It wasn't the first time it had happened but she never did it in front of others. I looked at Madam and saw a furious face and Sir too. The twins were staring in disbelief and had a look of anger in their eyes. Madam grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away but then I felt another hand grab my other wrist. I looked over and saw Hikaru pulling me back.

"What do you think you're doing? Unhand my daughter!" Madam said yelling. Hikaru pulled harder and I was soon out of Madam's grasp. Kaoru grabbed my now free wrist.

"Hiromi, let's go!" they both said and started running. I had no chance but to run with them. I heard Sir running after us and we picked up the pace. I didn't hear him anymore and we stopped in a dark room and Hikaru shut the door behind us and locked it on the inside. He turned on the light and another study was revealed. All three of us were panting when I spoke.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You're just going to get me into more trouble!"

"Sorry, but your parents seem awful…" Hikaru said. Well they weren't wrong. Sir and Madam weren't the best parents.

"Why do you call them Sir and Madam?" Kaoru asked.

"You really want to know?" they both nodded.

"Ok sit down, it's a long story…"

**End**

**I will update once I get at least 5 reviews! Have a good weekend!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

**Hey all my lovely readers!**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating in what seems like years!**

**I am in the hospital at the moment, and also my laptop is fried (I'm updating this from my mom's laptop)**

**So no I'm not dead, I'm just unable to update. Hope you understand!**

**Thanks!**

**I'll update ASAP! **


	8. Why And The Live In Maid

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Why do you call them Sir and Madam?" Kaoru asked._

_"You really want to know?" they both nodded._

_"Ok sit down; it's a long story…"_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"It was 15 years ago when I was born. I was born the second child. Right away I was destined to be a failure in my parent's eyes."

_Flashback Mode_

A now 5 year old Hiromi was sitting on the ground playing with her thousands of toys along with her sister, Rachel, who was now 7.

"RACHEL!" A booming voice shook throughout the castle. Heavy footsteps entered the room while Rachel ran up to her father.

"Yes daddy?" Rachel asked. Rachel, being the first born, was allowed to call Sir, daddy. I wasn't being the useless second child. I knew my place here as the second child. I wasn't going to succeed to the throne first. The only way that would happen is if Rachel died and Rachel wasn't dying anytime soon. Even if she did, I would be too sad to take her place.

"Child!" Sir yelled. I quickly got up and ran over to him, standing next to Rachel.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Madam, Rachel and I are moving to Tokyo. You will stay here with the servants. Do you understand?" I was holding back tears. They were just going to leave me here? I opened my mouth to speak but Rachel cut me off.

"Father! How dare you! She is your daughter as well! Don't treat her like she's nothing! If she is not going, I'm not going either!" Rachel yelled. This was the first time she ever raised her voice…ever. Sir stared at her for a while and sighed loudly.

"Fine but don't expect me to treat her like my child while we are there." Sir said before leaving.

"You didn't have to do that…" I said.

"I know. I wanted to. Now come on, those toys aren't going to play with themselves." She said motioning me back to the toys.

_Flashback end_

"Wait…your royalty?!" the twins said.

"Technically. Sir and Madam were King and Queen of a very small country. It's so small that it isn't on most maps. It only had maybe 500,000 people living there. My sister was the real princess. I was one too but since I was second born it didn't matter." I sighed.

"So it's all because you were born after your sister?" Hikaru asked. I nodded.

"Anyways we moved to Tokyo and I went to Ouran elementary and middle school. I'm pretty sure you guys get it now." I said stretching. The twins nodded. Just then, a knock came at the door. We all froze.

"Don't. Open. The. Door." I muttered to the twins. Another knock came.

"Young masters?" a sweet voice said. We all sighed in relief. I walked over to the door and opened it. A young maid with long green hair and almost black eyes stood at the door with a sad face.

"Oh hey Sandra." The twins said. She smiled and bowed at them and then looked at me with the sad expression.

"Are you Hiromi?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes slowly.

"I have a message from your parents." I gulped. That can't be good.

"They said that they are punishing your sister for driving you here and you will take all the blame and that…that…" she sighed.

"You shouldn't bother coming home." My eyes widened in shock. Their… their kicking me out? Is this a joke? I could feel tears in my eyes and they were threating to spill. I clenched my fists and looked at the twins. They stared back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"This is all you guys fault! If you guys wouldn't have forced me to come here, I would have an actual house to go to now! My sister wouldn't be in trouble and Madam would not have slapped! Also, you two devils would not have had to drag me away from my fucking parents! I hate you guys even more than I did before! Why don't you guys just leave me alone?! Go jump off a fucking cliff or something because I'm tired of your fucking devious bullshit! Go fuck yourselves!" I snapped and ran out of the room. I slammed the door shut and ran out of the mansion. The first thing I felt was water. I looked up and saw droplets of water from the sky. Great… it was raining. Just to add fuel to the fire. I looked back at the mansion and saw the Kaoru looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

Wait…where was Hikaru? I looked back and it was still only Kaoru. I heard running footsteps from behind me and a purple Ouran jacket get thrown on top of my head. I looked behind me and saw Hikaru drenched in rain with a smile on his face.

"You have a bad temper, a short fuse, a bad attitude, your annoying, you're over dramatic, and you have so many flaws that I can't even begin to count them. But it wouldn't be very noble of us to leave a homeless girl out in the rain." He said motioning me back to the mansion. I scoffed under my breath.

"Some host you are." I said rolling my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm still extremely pissed at them and they were going to get another earful from me once I got back into the mansion. But I wasn't going to be stubborn and refuse to go inside a warm house while it was raining.

We walked inside and Kaoru was sitting on the sofa.

"Since you are our maid, why not become our live in one?" Was the first thing that came out of Kaoru's mouth.

"What?" I said confused.

"Move in with us until your parents beg you to come back." Hikaru said.

"I doubt they will come back."

"What about your sister? She convinced your dad to let you come to Japan with them, I think she can get you back in the castle soon." I nodded my head. Once my sister found out… I wouldn't be surprised if she left the castle herself.

"Okay but I'm NOT living here."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you forgotten? I hate you and your doppelgänger." I said. They both laughed.

"Or when the rain stops we can throw you out." Kaoru said. I sighed in defeat and felt a tick mark grow on my forehead.

"Fine." I said. The twins smiled.

"Ok. First thing. Go make us dinner, we are starving." Hikaru demanded while pushing me into the kitchen. I gave him the finger before I started making their food.

So this is how my days of hell begin.

**END.**

**So yeah…I'm back and almost out of school so I will be able to update more often!**

**Sorry this was so short!**

**Remember to review at the bottom!**


End file.
